The present exemplary embodiments relate to phosphor blends for the conversion of radiation emitted by a light source. They find particular application in conjunction with converting LED-generated ultraviolet (UV), violet or blue radiation into white light for general illumination purposes. It should be appreciated, however, that the invention is also applicable to the conversion of radiation from UV, violet and/or blue lasers as well as other light sources to white light.
Light emitting diodes (LEDs) are semiconductor light emitters often used as a replacement for other light sources, such as incandescent lamps. They are particularly useful as display lights, warning lights and indicating lights or in other applications where colored light is desired. The color of light produced by an LED is dependent on the type of semiconductor material used in its manufacture.
Colored semiconductor light emitting devices, including light emitting diodes and lasers (both are generally referred to herein as LEDs), have been produced from Group III-V alloys such as gallium nitride (GaN). To form the LEDs, layers of the alloys are typically deposited epitaxially on a substrate, such as silicon carbide or sapphire, and may be doped with a variety of n and p type dopants to improve properties, such as light emission efficiency. With reference to the GaN-based LEDs, light is generally emitted in the UV and/or blue range of the electromagnetic spectrum. Until quite recently, LEDs have not been suitable for lighting uses where a bright white light is needed, due to the inherent color of the light produced by the LED.
Recently, techniques have been developed for converting the light emitted from LEDs to useful light for illumination purposes. In one technique, the LED is coated or covered with a phosphor layer. A phosphor is a luminescent material that absorbs radiation energy in a portion of the electromagnetic spectrum and emits energy in another portion of the electromagnetic spectrum. Phosphors of one important class are crystalline inorganic compounds of very high chemical purity and of controlled composition to which small quantities of other elements (called “activators”) have been added to convert them into efficient fluorescent materials. With the right combination of activators and host inorganic compounds, the color of the emission can be controlled. Most useful and well-known phosphors emit radiation in the visible portion of the electromagnetic spectrum in response to excitation by electromagnetic radiation outside the visible range.
By interposing a phosphor excited by the radiation generated by the LED, light of a different wavelength, e.g., in the visible range of the spectrum, may be generated. Colored LEDs are often used in toys, indicator lights and other devices. Manufacturers are continuously looking for new colored phosphors for use in such LEDs to produce custom colors and higher luminosity.
In addition to colored LEDs, a combination of LED generated light and phosphor generated light may be used to produce white light. The most popular white LEDs are based on blue emitting GaInN chips. The blue emitting chips are coated with a phosphor that converts some of the blue radiation to a complementary color, e.g. a yellow-green emission. The total of the light from the phosphor and the LED chip provides a color point with corresponding color coordinates (x and y) and correlated color temperature (CCT), and its spectral distribution provides a color rendering capability, measured by the color rendering index (CRI).
The CRI is commonly defined as a mean value for 8 standard color samples (R1-8), usually referred to as the General Color Rendering Index and abbreviated as Ra, although 14 standard color samples are specified internationally and one can calculate a broader CRI (R1-14) as their mean value. In particular, the R9 value, measuring the color rendering for the strong red, is very important for a range of applications, especially of medical nature.
One known white light emitting device comprises a blue light-emitting LED having a peak emission wavelength in the blue range (from about 440 nm to about 480 nm) combined with a phosphor, such as cerium doped yttrium aluminum garnet Y3Al5O12:Ce3+ (“YAG”). The phosphor absorbs a portion of the radiation emitted from the LED and converts the absorbed radiation to a yellow-green light. The remainder of the blue light emitted by the LED is transmitted through the phosphor and is mixed with the yellow light emitted by the phosphor. A viewer perceives the mixture of blue and yellow light as a white light.
The blue LED-YAG phosphor device described above typically produces a white light with a general color rendering index (Ra) of from about 70-82 with a tunable color temperature range of from about 4000 K to 8000 K. Recent commercially available LEDs using a blend of YAG phosphor and a red phosphor (CaS:Eu2+) provide color temperatures below 4000 K with a Ra around 90. While such LEDs are suitable for some applications, many users desire a light source with an even higher Ra, one similar to that of incandescent lamps with a value of 95-100.
There are also white LEDs that utilize a UV emitting chip and a phosphor blend including red, green and blue emitting phosphors designed to convert the UV radiation to visible light. Their spectra tend to have either gaps (with spectral intensity of essentially zero) or a major deficiency in the deep red region of the spectrum, especially around 650 nm, which strongly degrades the R9 CRI value.
It would therefore be desirable to develop new LED based solutions with a full spectrum (defined as having no gaps between 400 and 700 nm, i.e. no places wherein the emission has a spectral intensity of approximately zero) and with high values for Ra, R1-14 and R9. The present invention provides new and improved phosphor blends and method of formation, which overcome the above-referenced problems and others.